


Spontaneous Combustion

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, M/M, Omega!Mac, Rough Sex, Still completely consensual, dubious consent vibes bc altered state, real talk this is the most self indulgently dirty thing I’ve ever made, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: People frequently said omegas were never truly whole without an alpha but Mac hadn’t ever regretted his choice to just go his own way. He was content living under the radar as a beta.Til the day his suppressants failed and he goes into heat at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119





	Spontaneous Combustion

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember those big projects I’ve been promising I’m working on, like Bodyguard au and the Wolf!Mac au?   
> ...
> 
> Me either, anyway have some fun ridiculous porn. 
> 
> A million thanks to KatieComma for being the cheerleader who encouraged me to indulge in questionable fantasies.

Angus MacGyver has never spent a lot of time dwelling on his omega gender because it was never very important to him. 

He realized pretty early on that he was the wrong sort of guy for an omega lifestyle. He was too muscular and tall for the usually preferred soft demur omegas most people wanted to mate, especially too smart to just bow down to any knothead that wandered around posturing about their rights as Alphas. He simply wasn’t born to be the kind of omega living barefoot in a kitchen with pups underfoot and one on the way, and that’s okay. 

He went on suppressants early, lived under the radar as a beta and it suited his life just fine. People frequently said omegas were never truly whole without an alpha but he hadn’t ever regretted his choice to just go his own way. It was actually kind of convenient when he’d decided to go into the military, the whole not having to worry about heats or potential mates for that matter. After all, he looked too masculine to be found out for what he really was. Hell, even Jack hadn’t figured it out in all these years they’ve worked together, and Jack’s got the best nose he’s ever seen.

Jack is his alpha work partner, still playing overwatch long after they’d left the military behind, and there isn’t a day Mac isn’t grateful to have him around. Not that he needs an alpha around but it’s nice to have someone who’s watching out for him. They’re a package deal. Mac hasn’t ever wanted to change that.

Well okay, so he has a crush on the alpha but Mac knows it’s better this way. The last thing he wants to do is ruin what a good thing they’ve got going here just because he dreams about taking Jack’s knot. Fantasy and reality don’t belong together for Mac and he’s resigned himself to that fact, so long as Jack’s still in his life. 

Until the suppressants just quit working one day, at the worst possible fucking time.

Jack is actually the one who scents it first but none of them realize it till they’re hours into a mission halfway across the world. When they boarded the jet, Jack had walked by Mac and gave him a quick sniff as he set his gear down.

“Ya feelin’ alright hoss? You smell... kinda off.”

And at the time, Mac hadn’t felt off so he’d waved the concern away with a grin. 

But it had gone downhill quickly from there.

Mac had started feeling a prickle of unease on his spine as they set up a stakeout. His shoulders had felt stiff and every muscle had a minor ache to them. His gut felt jumpy, like not quite nauseous but more unsettled. A hot flash sweat had broken out on his skin and his mouth had been so dry he’d drank what he figured was his body weight in water. 

Jack and Riley both had given him a fever check once or twice and they’d only shrugged when they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

They ignored it and moved on with the job. They’d had to follow their target into a busy market place in Taiwan and that’s when shit really hit the fan.

Jack and Mac were tailing the target when three things happened at exactly the same time.

Mac, to his utter humiliation, leaked slick in his underwear.

Jack sniffed the air and realization dawned in his eyes.

A crowd of young men around them all turned to look at Mac like he was wearing a neon sign that said ‘fuck me’.

“Oh no...” Mac whispered, and for the first time in years, he felt himself start to panic.

Jack, however, was as calm and cool and ready to protect Mac as he always was. He reached up and put a hand on Mac’s nape, a possessive silent warning as he glared at the men around them, through them like they might be so inconsequential his eyes alone would shatter them. 

One man, a few years younger than Jack walked closer and Mac heard his long time partner do something he hadn’t heard since their army days. He growled so low and so viciously it left Mac cowering into his side like a damsel needing protection.

“Mine.” Jack snarled at the other man and Mac was grateful when the other backed down quickly. With worried eyes, Jack turned his attention to Mac and whispered softly, “you with me?”

Mac nods helplessly and struggles against the onslaught of tears that rise in his throat. He doesn’t want this to happen, never wanted it to happen like this. But Jack is too focused on Mac’s imminent danger, he’s already pushing them through the crowd so Mac just lets his tears fall and follows along like his omega nature demands he should.

They make it into a fairly nice hotel off the main road, Mac still glued to Jack’s side, and he barely manages to register the conversation between the desk manager and Jack. It takes maybe ten minutes to get them checked in but it’s almost ten minutes too long. Every second Mac’s not right up against Jack and inhaling the pheromones his body is craving, he’s very near to fainting or throwing up, he’s too strung out on the rush of his incoming heat to be sure which.

Jack grabs him by the back of his neck again and it seems to ground him for a moment, long enough to hear Jack’s commanding growl ordering him to walk with him. Mac can still feel tears tracking down his face, equal measure in shame and pain, and he wishes he could just sink through the floor and disappear.

They make it into an elevator and as soon as the doors are closed, Jack brings Mac into his arms, turning him so he can inhale the merciful flood of alpha scent directly from Jack’s shirt covered chest.

“Deep breaths, Mac. You’re gonna be alright.”

Mac whimpers at the familiar rumble of his friend’s voice. It hurts him badly for how much he wants to hear his partner ordering him to get down and present but he’s also insanely embarrassed this is even happening in the first place. 

“M’sorry Jack...” he whines even as he fists a hand into Jack’s shirt, clinging to the alpha for dear life. “So sorry.”

Jack squeezes at Mac’s shoulder, the place where his uncontrolled instincts want teeth to be buried, and he strokes a thumb up and down in a soothing rhythm. “Accidents happen, Mac, I’m not mad at you. You musta been on suppressants a long time for a failure this bad. But no matter how bad it gets I‘m gonna take care of you.”

Mac hates that such an innocent promise makes him want to cry. On one hand, it’s exactly what he wants, to have his sexy alpha knot him, breed him, claim him but on the other it hurts because he knows Jack is only just going to help Mac ride out the worst of the pain. He’s not staying because he wants Mac, it’s only because he won’t leave him in pain alone. It’s not a mating sort of thing, Jack wouldn’t want an omega like Mac anyway, he’s just here to help, nothing else.

But thinking about Jack knotting him has him slicking up like crazy and he shudders as he feels his body tingling with a rush of heat. He hasn’t had a heat since he was fourteen and if he’s honest, he’s more than a little scared. His dick is already rock hard and he can’t help shifting around trying to alleviate the desperate itch under his skin. Jack puts his nose in Mac’s hair and inhales slowly, like he’s trying to fight down every instinct of his own. Mac can see Jack’s dick outlined in his jeans, alpha cocks aren’t meager things after all, and it has his mouth watering with want.

“Jack...” he pants and the hand on his shoulder tightens just a fraction.

“God you smell good.” Jack growls lowly, putting his free hand over the bulge of his jeans. The elevator dings and Jack practically drags Mac down the hall to their room. The door is barely shut behind them before Jack has Mac against the wall and a hand down his pants.

“Jack!” Mac near shouts as that perfect hot hand encircles his cock and Jack shushes him, nosing at Mac’s shoulder with a surprisingly reserved tenderness.

“Just-“ Jack huffs with a groan, moving his hand with precious skill, “just something to take the edge off...” 

Mac lets his head fall back against the wall and keens as Jack wrings his first orgasm from him with precision, bucking shamelessly into his partner’s hand. And it does help clear his head a bit, the wild demand of hormones abating enough that he can think for a moment. Jack lets go and steps back almost immediately, eyes wide and dark with lust, even as he sighs.

“Alright listen, we don’t have time to pussyfoot around this. You go get in the shower, as cold as you can stand it. I’m gonna call room service for supplies.”

“What about the mission?” Mac manages between chattering teeth and Jack shakes his head in mild exasperation.

“Handled. Riley is falling back on medical emergency guidelines. Our only mission right now is taking care of you. Now enough chit chat, get moving.”

Mac is quick to follow orders and the shower is heavenly but it’s only enough for so long, his need building back up again with steady persistence. When he comes out in a robe, Jack is waiting for him, still dressed and looking stiff as a statue in the arm chair.

“Alright.” Jack says immediately, standing awkwardly with a bag of supplies held out to Mac, “they didn’t have a lot of variety for toys but they had a couple options. The room next to yours is mine, through that door.” He gestures at the adjoining door and Mac’s chest feels tight beyond words as disappointment surges through him. Jack isn’t staying after all, not with him, as he’d assumed originally. Jack’s so uninterested in Mac he doesn’t even want to fuck him even though a toy is probably not going to be near enough to help him. 

Mac manages to tamp down the sadness that rampages through his head for that revelation and mutters a quiet ‘thanks’ as he takes the toys from Jack.

Jack nods briskly and heads for the door, adding as he slips out, “lock the door. Call if you need something.” 

His heart feels like a broken winged bird in his chest but he shakes his head. It’s better this way. At least Jack got him to safety, didn’t leave him to the mercy of the crowd. Count your blessings or whatever. He digs into the bag and prepares for the worst few days of his life.

Except after about three frustratingly unproductive oragasm-less hours, Mac’s curled up in the fetal position on the bed as wave after wave of agonizing heat burns through him. He’s given up on the toy and waits for his heat to just render him unconscious or kill him, whatever comes first. He’s barely even cognizant when he smells the sweet relief of alpha pheromone and Jack’s light cologne.

Jack’s hands are like ice water in the desert and Mac leans into them when they touch his face.

“Mac can you hear me?” Jack asks softly and Mac moans in pain, unable to stop himself from writhing a bit on the bed.

“Toy didn’t help...” Mac manages to gasp out. With a brief glance up into Jack’s eyes, he sees the reluctant sadness in the alpha’s face and he hurries to absolve Jack of his guilt. “It’s okay... you can go. You don’t have to...”

Mac’s too tired and too out of his mind to finish that thought with coherency. He just has to hope Jack understands what he means. He doesn’t want Jack to do anything he doesn’t want to, no matter how badly Mac needs it. He shuts his eyes against the pain of another bout of want twisting into torment and just when he’s about ready to bite a pillow for relief, relief finds him in the form of a warm slick haven surrounding his dick.

“Oh my god!” Mac howls, pumping up into Jack’s mouth with fervor and he only manages four frantic thrusts before he comes on a shuddering cry. When he can open his eyes again, he finds Jack is undressing with a steely determined expression.

“I know you didn’t want this Mac, and I’m sorry.” Jack says sadly as he covers Mac’s body with his own. “But this might kill you if we don’t get you some relief. I’m sorry.”

Mac whimpers again as Jack leans down to kiss him, a fairly soft chaste touch, and then he leans in to start nipping at Mac’s neck and all the control is gone after that. He begs because he literally cannot stop himself.

“Alpha please. Fuck me alpha.”

Jack’s answering growl is flame and steel. “On your knees then baby.”

Mac doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up on his knees but he flops over and Jack pulls him up into position with one arm around his waist. There’s only the tentative poke of testing fingers before they’re replaced with something much wider and hotter. The first thick press of Jack’s cock is so much he can barely breathe but it’s relief stealing his air, not pain.

“Oh fuck Jack...” Mac begs, shoving back against Jack greedily, “yes, god fuck.”

Jack doesn’t make him wait and the punishing slap of skin against skin is bone-shatteringly satisfying. Mac wants to cry for how good it feels, the way Jack grips his hips and slams inside, deeper and deeper on each pass, filling him up in exactly the way he needs. It doesn’t take long for Jack to work another orgasm out of Mac, one that leaves him short of breath and his arms wobbling, but he barely notices because he’s listening to Jack as he drives himself toward knotting.

“Gonna knot you so good sweetheart... fuck you so full. You ready baby?” Jack whispers and Mac whines, shoving harder backward trying to get Jack deeper. “Here it comes!”

The feeling of Jack twitching inside him is surreal, the pressure of his hole being stretched to the brim as Jack’s knot seats itself inside him, locking them together. Jack rocks a bit to feel the pull on his knot, groaning through the aftershocks of his own orgasm as he lays across Mac’s back. Mac can feel the come still filling him deeply, the warmth of it a perfect contrast to the satisfaction of probably one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. Jack shifts up behind Mac, turning them both onto their sides and they lay in silence as their breathing evens out. 

After a few moments of quiet, Jack tucks his head against Mac’s shoulder and whispers, “why did you never tell me, Mac?”

Mac sighs, despite the contentment of his heat being partially satiated. He wishes he knew where to start but he owes Jack something of an explanation. “I... didn’t want you to look at me differently. I didn’t want people to give you hell for being my partner. At least me being a typical boring beta made sense, people could understand that. When I’m like this, I’m just a weird omega.”

Jack lays a light kiss to Mac’s shoulder, tender and intimate. “You’re not boring or weird, Mac. You’re beautiful and a genius. Anyone would be lucky to have you for a mate and if people can’t see how amazing you are, that makes them the boring ones.”

Mac turns to look over his shoulder at Jack but the alpha has his face tucked into the shoulder still. “Jack?”

Jack lifts his head enough for Mac to see emotions mixed with a timid smile. “Sorry. I’m the one makin’ this weird now. But I’m serious though, don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not special because you are.”

Mac is at a loss for how to respond, uncertain what he should say to such open sincerity, but Jack just huffs a quiet unhappy sound against his skin.

“Get some rest, Mac. We’re going to be busy later.”

Mac is reluctant but eventually he agrees, laying back against Jack and following the soft timbre of Jack’s breaths into sleep. 

—

When he’s aware again, his skin feels like it’s on fire worse than it was before, and he nearly screams himself into waking. Jack’s quick to turn him over, lifting him so that he can slip inside Mac once again. The relief of Jack’s cock inside him drives the pain back to a dull roar but it’s Jack’s hand jerking him off that brings true peace. Mac rests his head in the crook of Jack’s shoulder and lets Jack work him over with a spit slick fist.

“Jack that’s so good...” Mac moans wantonly, thrusting up to each stroke, and when he chances to look Jack’s dark eyes are fixed on his face with wonder. Those perfect dark eyes are still watching him as he falls into another spine numbing orgasm and peaceful sleep once again.

\- 

He loses time to the fire after that for a while and his memories are sporadic fever-dream-ish in detail.

Mac is certain he wakes once or twice to Jack coaxing him to drink water and gentle hands rubbing his stomach when it seizes with cramp-like pain.

He knows he wakes to Jack inside him again at some point, the steady smacking as his hips meet his ass and a string of profane whispers against his neck. “Fuck Mac that pretty little hole... god baby so tight.... look at you takin’ my knot so sweet...” Mac doesn’t have the words to respond to any of it but he’s lulled by the awe in those hushed dirty praises and he trusts Jack to take care of him while he falls asleep again.

There’s more he thinks but Mac cannot remember much, only that Jack is always there. His voice is a steady lighthouse against the backdrop of a stormy sea and it promises Mac that he’ll find his safe haven again soon.

The next time he’s dragged back to the world by the all consuming fire he can’t stop, he finds himself being cradled from behind in warm strong arms that feel like home. It’s so soothing and perfect it takes him a second to realize something’s not right.

Jack isn’t just holding him, he’s gripping Mac tightly, breathing hoarsely against Mac’s neck like he’s on the verge of a panic attack .

“Jack?” Mac whispers and Jack sits back almost immediately, enough for Mac to be able to look back at him and his face is utterly relieved.

“Oh thank god, you’re alive...”

Mac stares at him, completely befuddled because of course he is, and just as he goes to ask what that means exactly that’s when he feels it. A claiming bite on his neck.

“Did you...?” Mac starts and Jack nods with a soft frown.

“For what it’s worth it’s temporary, I’m certain but please understand that I had to.”

Mac just blinks at Jack, trying to make sense of that, but his mind is starting to fuzz over with a hot flash again. “Explain later. Help me...”

Jack nods solemnly and pulls Mac up into his lap so that they’re face to face this time, and slides his cock back in as deep as it can go. Mac groans as he wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and lets himself be moved by the power of Jack’s arms and the strength of his thrusts. The pace doesn’t get fast from there, just steadily deep, but that’s more than enough because Mac’s already so close. With gentle sucking kisses, Jack soothes the bitten skin of Mac’s neck even as his knot starts to grow into place.

“Oh god Jack... yes...” Mac hisses as his abused hole stretches around the thick knot. “Fuck it’s so big...”

Jack moans a low wild sound in answer and he leans up to nip at Mac’s lips. “You take it so good baby... open up for me, honey.”

Mac’s head falls back when the knot seats completely and he chokes as he feels Jack’s thrusts jerking quicker to completion.

“Oh fuck... oh fuck oh Mac fuck!” Jack shouts, his face pressed against the column of Mac’s throat as he growls through the devastation of his orgasm. And as beautiful as it was to witness, Mac’s not quite done so he reaches down to fondle his cock but Jack doesn’t intend to let him do it alone. 

“No!” Jack sits back as he growls, taking Mac’s hand away to replace it with his own. “Mine.” He demands, giving Mac’s cock a tight dry haven to pass through. “Earn it baby.”

Mac nearly cries at the order but he’ll damn sure obey. He rocks up into the tightness of Jack’s fist, whimpering as it tugs on the knot securing them together, overloading his senses with a thrumming sense of headiness. “God Jack I wanna come so bad...”

Jack grins that proud tender smile Mac has loved for so long. “My sweet omega...”

And he isn’t sure if it’s the ‘omega’ or the ‘my’ that gets him but he goes from straining toward it to screaming through his orgasm, collapsing against Jack like his muscles have forgotten how to work.

“Good boy.” Jack whispers as he lays them down and Mac can’t find any room to be ashamed of those words. If anything, he feels so whole to have Jack telling him he’s been good. They lay quietly for a few minutes after with Mac on Jack’s chest, and he can’t help yawning a little as he settles in against the crook of Jack’s neck.

Strange as it seems, his head clears fairly quickly and he sits up so that he can look down at Jack.

“Right... so you were saying?”

Jack huffs a tiny laugh at the casualness of Mac’s tone but he sobers almost instantly. “You got a lot worse, Mac. Your heart slowed way down and I thought... it got so quiet, I thought it was going to stop. Had to improvise. I’m really sorry but I couldn’t let you..”

Mac closes his eyes against the tears that burn up into his throat. Jack had given him a claiming bite, one that could’ve become a full fledged mating bite by just a little too much force. He had been willing to become Mac’s forever mate just on the chance to keep him alive. He knew Jack cared about him but he hadn’t expected such an intimate sacrifice and it makes his heart hammer with all sorts of wild ideas about requesting a real mating bite.

Jack however takes his obvious emotionally overwhelmed reaction as distress not happiness and he rubs Mac’s thighs gently, trying to reassure. “I’m so sorry Mac, but I promise it won’t last. It’ll wear off in a few weeks tops and everything can go back to the way it was, I swear.”

The sob that breaks out of Mac’s teeth is loud in the quiet between them and he can’t help the agonized whine that follows it. Hearing Jack say it won’t last is exactly what he doesn’t want to hear. He drops forward in against Jack’s neck to hide because there’s no where else to go to hide the tears.

Jack rubs at his back and rocks him a little. “I know, I know, but it’ll be okay. I’m sorry Mac, forgive me...”

It just makes the tears come faster so Mac decides he might as well say what he wants to now because having Jack continually apologize for the one thing Mac’s always wanted with Jack isn’t going to make the rest of this heat go any better. “I don’t want it to go...”

He feels the way Jack goes still underneath him so he hurries to continue despite his pitiful tears, “I know I can’t be what you want but I wish that I was. You feel like home to me and I never had that till I found you. I’m not the kind of omega anyone would want but you’re the perfect alpha for me, someone who could just let me be me, and I wish I could keep you...”

Jack sits up with him and Mac keeps his eyes closed, afraid to see the regret in his partner’s face. He wishes they weren’t still tied together when this little emotional crash hit him but he couldn’t really help himself. He’s about to apologize for his outburst when Jack’s lips crash against his in a kiss completely different than the first few they shared in the beginning of his heat.

Those earlier kisses had been small comforting things, just an innocent reassurance to Mac’s haywire instincts. But this one is a real kiss and it’s not a polite placating thing. It’s demanding and fierce, like Jack is trying to lay claim to all the air in Mac’s lungs and by god Mac would let him if he could. Mac groans as Jack slips his tongue in to steal a taste and when they part, Jack’s eyes are brilliantly sharp as they stare into his.

“Did you mean it?” Jack demands on a husky whisper and Mac’s body is frozen, waiting to make sense of this change. “Do you want me or just an alpha?”

Mac’s vision swims but it’s only because he sees reluctant hope in Jack that he never dared dream he’d see. “God Jack, just you... only you.”

Jack’s eyes flutter shut on a gentle sigh and he leans in again, burrowing into Mac’s racing heart with another world changing kiss. He’s taking the very foundation of Mac’s life and rebuilding it stone by stone with his own air, erasing every doubt and uncertainty with a promise that’s whispered between hearts. I’ll be here, those whispers vow, now and for every day after. Mac breathes his air and it’s like he’s never been alive till right now.

Mac falls asleep to Jack memorizing every detail of his face with feathery kisses and he prays if this is a dream, that he never wakes up.

-

It’s a delicate kiss and whispers against his neck that wakes him the next time and Mac turns blindly toward those lips, seeking Jack’s comforts.

“Heya Mac.” Jack says gently, “ you need to drink some water for me. I can smell your next wave comin’ on and you need to hydrate a little.”

Mac nods, resting heavily in Jack’s arms even as he’s lifted into position. It’s a little embarrassing that he can’t really do it for himself but he’s just so tired. Jack smiles as Mac swallows at least half a bottle in huge gulps, chuckling when some of it drips down his chin and to his chest.

“How you feelin’?” Jack asks warmly, stroking Mac’s hair from his eyes and he leans into that perfect hand. He has to take a mental inventory, stretching each limb cautiously but eventually he decides he’s in better shape than he would’ve expected after the hell of the last few days. He can feel the deep-seeded warmth lingering in his gut but it’s a manageable burn, incoming but not oppressive as it’s been.

“Good, kinda tired but good. I think- I think this might be the last round.” Mac hedges and Jack nods even as he noses at Mac’s hair, inhaling deeply.

“I think you’re right. Good thing too, because I don’t know how much more you could take.”

Mac cocks his head at the underlying concern in Jack’s tone, just enough guilt in his eyes to look uncertain. “Don’t look like that. You saved me, Jack, in more ways than one. Unless you’re having doubts about what I said earlier…”

Jack’s eyes flash to Mac’s and he can see this is exactly the case. “Mac, don’t get me wrong here but… what you said earlier was in the thick of a pretty wicked heat fit. Pheromones and all, people say some wild shit in the heat of the moment. I don’t want to go gettin’ my hopes up that you’re still goin’ to feel this way in a few days.”

Mac frowns at the resignation in Jack’s voice, the surrender that says he doesn’t believe Mac’s been in his right mind enough to mean anything he says. He knows that Jack has good reason to feel this way, he’s right after all. Heats and ruts leave people in a truly altered state and sometimes what seems biologically perfect for you in the moment might be totally different after the hormones are gone. But Mac knows he’s not wrong about how he feels for Jack and he intends to show him that.

He turns in Jack’s arms with considerable effort and presses a light kiss to the underside of his partner’s jaw. “My Jack…”

Jack’s answering hum is mildly amused. “Yours, huh?”

Mac nips at his earlobe and whispers, “mine… if you’ll have me.”

A low growl rolls under Mac’s lips and Jack’s fingers tangle in the base of his hair. “Mac… the things you’re doin’ to me.”

With a grin, he lowers himself down to the vee of Jack’s legs, rubbing massaging hands along the muscles of his thighs. Jack arches a brow at him but he doesn’t protest when Mac dips his head to press a line of wet suckling kisses along the semi hard length of the alpha’s cock.

“Mac you- oh damn that’s nice… you better stop.” Jack says on a strained gasp and Mac pulls back just enough to not be touching him.

“No good?” Mac asks in faux-disappointment and Jack shakes his head with a thin smile.

“Too good, darlin’... so good if you don’t stop I’m gonna pin you down and fuck you into next week.”

Mac grins back at him. “Well that’s kinda the idea…”

Jack manages a low growl just before he surges up, shoving Mac up and onto his back before he covers him completely. The alpha’s cock is fully hard against Mac’s thigh and even though he can feel his need building as it did before, the large wash of desperate want filling Mac’s chest belongs to him alone. But neither of them dive into the act just yet, they merely stare into one another’s eyes.

Jack’s eyes are so dark and warm, Mac’s always loved them, the way the oak color is flecked with tony green tones, and he’s so lucky to have this moment to see them up close. Mac leans up and Jack meets him halfway, the tentative touch of their lips causing them both to groan just a little.  
The next kiss deepens and Mac finds himself panting into Jack’s mouth, needing more.

Jack pulls back just enough to look down at him with worried eyes and Mac grabs his jaw and drags him in another for another dirty kiss, seeking and tasting every inch his partner will let him. When they both come up for air, Jack leans in to tease the claiming bite on his neck with his teeth and tongue and it sends a flash of white hot need through him at top speed.

“Jack fuck!” Mac cries out, clinging to his shoulders with a death grip and Jack’s rumbling chuckle has him slicking up.

“That’s the idea.” he teases back and Mac groans when Jack brings their cocks together for a little slip and slide warm up. “God Mac the sounds you make baby…”

Mac can’t stop himself from humping up against Jack, feeling every bit younger than Jack the way he squirms around like an eager kid, but he can’t help it. Jack smells so good and the sounds of his breaths stuttering around the pleasure of just this little pre-game fun is enough to have his heart racing. Jack takes Mac’s cock in hand, giving several slow warm tugs and it has Mac whimpering in response.

“You’re pretty big for an omega.” Jack says, watching him coming undone with just his hand and Mac nods ruefully.

“Sorry.” Mac apologizes and Jack shakes his head, tugging and twisting his hand around Mac’s dick a little faster.

“God, don’t be sorry, I fucking love it.” Jack lets go just as he’s about to beg him to stop and his hand disappears further back. Mac moans when Jack’s finger finds his rim, just a quick check to make sure Mac’s slick and ready, and his already dark eyes look wild with want. “So wet for me already… you ready, Mac? You ready to take my knot again?”

Mac nods and throws his head back as Jack starts to press in. It’s slower going than it has been, a long drawn out slide that gives Mac time to appreciate every inch of girth and length as it works it’s way inside, leaving him writhing below Jack. 

When he’s finally bottomed out, Jack leans down and rests his forehead against Mac’s, his face a concentrated mix of peace and reverence. Mac knows just how he feels, he feels exactly the same, like the universe’s secrets are laid out in front of him in the tiny space between them. With measured patience, Jack makes the first slow rock against him, and Mac can feel that this time is totally different.

The heat is still there warm and growing warmer with each passing second but it’s not like it was in the beginning when he was practically screaming for the relief of a knot. This heat wave isn’t wild or mind-consuming in its pain, it’s just warm. Sunrise warm. Ocean sun warm. Skin against skin warm. It’s peaceful and glowing. He’s heard some omegas talk about heats like this, the way it feels to ride it out with a mate, to feel full of light and perfectly balanced in your mate’s arms. He had thought what they were describing was just a pretty metaphor for love but it’s real, he sees that now. And he’s feeling it because Jack is with him, inside him and all around him. The feeling of having a partner surrounding you and knowing you’re safe with them, that they’re it for you. A mate. A true mate.

Mac manages to choke down a sob because he didn’t think this could ever happen to him. Omegas bow down and take a knot, that’s what he’s always been told. If you were lucky you got someone who didn’t mind making it feel good for you too, but as a whole that’s how it was. It was supposed to be simple and nothing about this feels simple. He closes his eyes to steady himself but he’s surprised when he looks up again to find that Jack looks on the verge of tears himself.

“I’ve never… it’s never been like this for me before.” Jack whispers to him in wonder and Mac nods because he absolutely knows.

“It’s so good… I never thought it could be this way.” Mac confides.

Jack chokes back a sharp cry and slides in deep again, burying himself in Mac. Mac pulls his legs up around Jack’s hips to drag him in, to keep him here as long as he can.

“Mac… I can’t… I have to…” Jack huffs and Mac can see how hard he’s holding back but he doesn’t want Jack to hold back at all.

“C’mon Jack, do it… claim me, alpha.”

“Oh shit…” Jack growls and his reserve flies away as he looms over Mac, drawing back and slamming in with force. Each thrust in drags Mac further over an edge he didn't know he was standing on and he lets himself fall from the zenith of his pleasure.

At a breakneck speed that’s brutally sweet, Jack’s pace is punctuated with a stream of breathless whispers. “Fuck Mac, gonna knot you so deep… gonna make you mine…claimin’ you… gonna breed you. Fucking take my knot sweetheart, fuckin’ take it!”

“Yes Jack yes!” Mac begs, his nails starting to dig into the sweaty skin of Jack’s shoulders. The next slam in has Mac nearly crying in relief as he starts to come, coating Jack’s chest in it, his own little claim. When the knot catches for the final time, Jack howls Mac’s name against his shoulder as it starts pulsing inside and Mac feels his dick blurt out just a tiny bit more come, a shockwave that echoes Jack’s release.

It takes awhile before either of them can properly move afterward, satisfied and exhausted in all the best ways. But now that the fire and rush is dying away, Mac realizes they’ll have to leave their little nest soon and that means being ready to face what and how things happened. 

He’s more than a little worried with how this is going to come light, this secret that he never really wanted to reveal. What will the team think? Will his position in the field be changed to avoid another slip up like this one? Where does he go from here if he loses everything because of it?

But as always, Jack is forever his voice of reason and peace of mind. With a gentle whisper, the alpha rolls him over till he’s tucked securely against his side. “Mac, whatever you’re worrying about in that brain a’yours, I promise you, it’s nothin’ that can’t wait till tomorrow. It’s been a long week, dude. Sleep. I’ll keep you safe and we’ll figure it all out together.”

Jack’s right, he accepts somewhat serenely. Whatever happens will happen anyway and facing the challenges to come without any sleep will do them no favors.

Mac inhales deeply, smiling at the comfortable mix of sex and sweat scent, his body relaxing easily against Jack like a puzzle piece sliding into place. Smiling, he closes his eyes then follows Jack’s example and lets sleep pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be contemplating 2 additional sequels of this abomination so let me know if you guys would like to see it.


End file.
